


Golden Years

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Medical Conditions, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to David Bowie for <s>everything</s> the title and quote within.</p><p>Written for Day 3 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Severus/Sirius, intercrural, ring, gold and dangerous sort of implied.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to David Bowie for ~~everything~~ the title and quote within.
> 
> Written for Day 3 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Severus/Sirius, intercrural, ring, gold and dangerous sort of implied.

Sirius held fast to Severus's shoulders, his lips pressing open-mouthed kissing to his sweaty skin. He rocked his hips forward, rutting his cock between Severus's pale arsecheeks.

A slight shift of his weight and he felt Severus tense.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, adjusting himself away from Severus's hole and toward his thighs. "I haven't forgot."

"See that you don't." Severus's body relaxed, though he clenched his legs together around Sirius's prick. 

"Eager bastard." Sirius chuckled lightly then focused on the desire that was coursing through his veins. 

Sirius refused to let Severus know how much he missed being able to fuck him. Not after the reaction Severus had had when the Mediwizard gave him the bad news. Of course, they switched around with Severus fucking Sirius, and there were blowjobs to be had on a daily basis. 

Still.

He closed his eyes and remembered what it was like to sink into Severus's tight heat, to feel the ring of muscle clenching around him. 

Severus was writhing beneath him now, his hand wrapped around his cock. 

"Come on, Black," Severus demanded harshly. "So close."

Sirius clung to him, _thrustingthrustingthrusting_ , until he came with a shout, coating the backs of Severus's thighs.

_I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years  
Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold _


End file.
